1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention concerns battery bags, and more particularly, battery bags for use with unattended remote devices deployed in all types of environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries are commonly used to power certain types of equipment installed in remote locations where no other power source is readily available. For example, batteries can be used to power military communications and surveillance equipment. In order to camouflage such batteries and protect them from the weather, it is known to store the batteries in a protective battery bag. Such battery bags are sometimes buried or partially submerged in water to reduce the likelihood that the batteries will be discovered.
A conventional battery bag is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The conventional battery bag 100 is comprised of a water-resistant material so as to protect batteries (not shown) from being exposed to water. The conventional battery bag 100 is also comprised of two opposing ends 102, 104. A first end 102 of the battery bag 100 includes an opening 152 for enabling the insertion of a retaining bag 170 (containing a set of batteries) into the battery bag 100. Notably, the set of batteries (not shown) are coupled together (e.g., taped together) prior to being inserted into the retaining bag 170. This battery coupling ensures that the batteries will fit in the retaining bag 170 and an inner compartment 112 of the conventional battery bag 100. The compartment 112 is sized and shaped to allow the retaining bag 170 (including the batteries) to snuggly fit within the battery bag 100.
The conventional battery bag 100 is also comprised of an upper section 156 with an aperture 106 for allowing an electric power conduit 108 to pass through the battery bag 100. It should be noted that the aperture 106 can have a bulkhead feed-through 158 disposed therein. The bulkhead feed-through 158 is configured for providing a water resistant seal around a electric power conduit 110 of an electric power conduit 108. The electric power conduit 108 is electrically connected to at least one battery (not shown) retained in the battery bag 100. A plug 112 disposed at an end of the electric power conduit 110 can be coupled to an unattended remote device (not shown). The unattended remote device can include, but is not limited to a sensor, a radio, and a transmitter.
The above described conventional battery bag assembly suffers from certain drawbacks. For example, if a battery (not shown) needs to be replaced, then the battery bag 100 must be completely unburied. This unburying process is time consuming and labor intensive.
Also, if a battery (not shown) needs to be replaced, then a battery replacement process is performed. The battery replacement process involves: removing a retaining bag 170 from the battery bag 100; removing the batteries (not shown) from the retaining bag 170; un-coupling (or un-tapping) the batteries (not shown); replacing the discharged batteries with charged batteries; coupling (or taping) the charged batteries together; connecting the batteries to the electric power conduit 108; inserting the charged batteries into the retaining bag 170; and inserting the retaining bag 170 into the battery bag 100. One can appreciate that this battery replacement process is time consuming and labor intensive.